


【冬叉】逃之夭夭（剧情向，同名电影AU）

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, 冬叉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 来自罗马尼亚的打工仔詹姆斯苦恋自己已婚的老板朗姆洛久无结果，有一天他的心上人突然对他格外热情，随即给他招来了杀身之祸。灵感来源于苏菲玛索的《逃之夭夭》。
Relationships: Winter Soldier/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

1.  
詹姆斯.巴恩斯把自己缩进娜塔莎办的俄式圣诞派对里最不起眼的角落，端着杯酒边喝边琢磨这一切的来龙去脉，责备自己冲动下的一见钟情。

万圣节的晚上他游荡在妖兽横行的红灯区，在那家亮着暧昧红色灯光的夜总会里，越过无数五颜六色的头顶看到了台上那个惊人的造物。

一个过于粗壮和肥美的“兔女郎”，老派但全然不似《花花公子》封面上的那样娇媚，宽阔的肩膀和隆起的背肌慷慨地暴露在洋溢着灰尘的灯光下，包裹住精悍腰身和浑圆臀部的高叉泳衣贴身得仿佛第二层皮肤，腰窝下深陷的臀沟中令人遐想地冒出一团毛球似的尾巴，结实的双腿把渔网袜绷得紧紧的，必须配上那双吊袜带才能好好固定住它们，这景象让詹姆斯口干舌燥起来。他局促不安地环顾四周，发现在场的每个人都在看着台上的男人，那人却仍然旁若无人地兀自表演艳舞，尖叫和起哄盖过了嘈杂的电子音乐，没人费心去想他到底在跳些什么，只是他每扭动一次窄胯，台下人群的骚动就更激烈一分。

喝得最醉的人抢先连滚带爬地冲上舞台，在即将捕捉到那只公兔子的节骨眼上被男人灵巧地躲过，第二个浑身酒气的猎人膝盖上挨了一记尖头高跟鞋的踢踹，第三个扯过那只大耳朵作势要吻上去，男人还没来得及抬手反击，第四个就迫不及待地扑到他脚边……

詹姆斯通常不爱管闲事，但今天他没有半点犹豫地就拨开挡在眼前的那些鸡零狗碎直接翻上舞台，他年轻且强壮，人生字典里尚未出现“寡不敌众”这类的字眼，等着夜总会的保安们姗姗来迟地处理演出事故时，留给他们的只有横七竖八的几个需要抬着扔出去的人形垃圾。

夜总会自有一套乱中有序的运行模式，小小的骚乱很快平息，毫发无损的演员和受了点皮外伤的热心观众被请下舞台，万圣节的狂欢继续。

坐在休息室里惊魂未定的舞男粗鲁地抹了一把脸，“他妈的……吓得我酒都醒了。”他顺手把被掰坏了的兔耳朵头箍扯下来扔在地上，闻到他喘出来的粗气中有浓烈的酒味，詹姆斯不禁皱起了眉。

“感激不尽，老弟。”他凑上去拍了拍詹姆斯的左臂，过于坚硬的触感让他睁圆了瞄着眼线的眼睛做了个夸张的“原来如此”的表情，他总算看清了这位见义勇为的年轻人脸上新鲜的淤青，很有良心地开口提议，“不嫌弃的话，就让我替你处理一下伤口，顺便请你喝一杯。”

没想到在夜总会，冰袋居然比烈酒还好找。等到詹姆斯的脸颊都被冻得毫无知觉，一个丰满标致的金发美人才端着装了一瓶好酒和一对酒杯的托盘顶开门走进来。

“庆祝您演出顺利!”她启开瓶塞语气恶劣地逗弄着险些受辱的男人。

“把我气死了对你到底有啥好处？”男人没好气地接过酒瓶，先斟上一杯给了他们的客人。

“全部的股份，我猜？”女人拉过一把椅子坐下，对着梳妆台整理自己丰弹的卷发。

“我就不该答应你顶这个班，生意这么难做，怀了孕的脱衣舞娘就不该准假，要么带球上要么滚蛋。”男人顶着女人谴责的目光披上外套遮住半裸的身体，掏了掏口袋从银质的烟盒里抽出根烟来，“Nat，你看到我的打火机了吗？”

她赌气似的把脸撇到一边，权当没听见。

“……我有。”一旁的詹姆斯好不容易插上句话，他的英语还不是很溜，罗马尼亚口音也很严重。

男人叼着烟嘴里含糊地再次道谢：“那劳驾。”

詹姆斯眼看着男人那双丰满的嘴唇缓缓靠近自己手里那微弱的一点火光，奇妙的冲动瞬间在他的胸腔中涌窜，在快把烟点着的一刹那，他猛地合上了打火机盖。

“Tri……Trick or Treat.”詹姆斯红着脸尝试着与这个流连于欢场的男人调情。

男人愣了一下，随即咧开嘴笑了笑，眼角有鱼尾纹欢游。

他抬头紧贴上詹姆斯的嘴角，快速地给了他一个干燥的吻，“我的出价还合理？”

“相当……划算。”詹姆斯语无伦次地重新搓开滑轮，拢着火苗让男人靠过来，仿佛刚才那个敷衍了事的吻已经让他满足。

不，这远远不够。如此近的距离让詹姆斯根本舍不得挪不开眼，男人有张惊人的好看的脸，那张脸并没有被他生活中显而易见的种种磨难和无情的岁月摧残掉，相反却被雕琢得格外深刻而富有风情。

“嘿，”男人的声音即使说脏话也很好听，“你他妈的，火都要燎到我鼻子了。”

“对不起!”詹姆斯慌乱地合上盖子，窘迫地不知道该看哪里，目光突然就落到了男人戴着戒指的左手上。

“你结婚了？”他语气不安地问。

男人深吸了口烟，慢慢抚摸无名指上朴素的金色指环，“不算是。你知道，在这种场合工作，总要戴着这个来保护自己。”要不是一旁女人的嘘声实在太大，詹姆斯几乎要对他的说辞信以为真了。

“你真好看，”尽管如此，詹姆斯还是决定奋不顾身一回，“我想跟你的老板要求和你一起在这里工作，我可以保护你。”毕竟像他这样的东欧移民，也只能在红灯区讨生活了。

这话让两个合伙人同时笑出了声，男人递给詹姆斯自己的名片，布洛克.朗姆洛。“我想这完全可以，毕竟我就是老板。”

…… 

一罐贴近脖颈的冰镇啤酒激得詹姆斯浑身一哆嗦，扑面而来的混着烟酒和大麻味道的香气把他拽回现实。

“跟我说说吧，你现在不应该和布洛克共度春宵么，怎么沦落到了半夜敲响我的门？”

“我不知道。”詹姆斯耷拉着脑袋揭开拉环灌了一口，他和他的老板是节日里少有的两个孤家寡人，彼此也都心知肚明关系正处在暧昧阶段，凑在一起过圣诞看起来挺合理，如果不是——

“让我猜猜，你今晚跟他表白了对吧？”娜塔莎提示道。

他闷闷地点了点头。

“哦!”她动作夸张地扶住额头，一副恨铁不成钢的表情，“可怜的小巴基，这两个月来他根本什么都没告诉过你不是吗？”

“……我知道他有丈夫。”詹姆斯虚弱地解释。不是他要挑战伦理，只是他那性感至极的老板正经历着一段有名无实的煎熬婚姻，具体体现在，他的那位丈夫从不现身。

“那远远不够。”娜塔莎转头看了看四周的宾客，警惕地把詹姆斯拉到了更隐蔽的角落，像任何一个自以为正义的分享八卦的女人一样开始了例行的声明，“我和布洛克也不是很熟，只是一起做生意而已。他这人吃过大亏，疑心很重，从不跟人掏心掏肺。但他酒品不好，有那么两三次喝多了搂着我哭了半宿，看你可怜的份儿上我跟你说说……”

从女人添油加醋的叙述中，他艰难地消化了一个令人揪心的故事。

布洛克的丈夫是个被十几个国家通缉的逃犯，五年前在一次针对他们家的炸弹袭击后失踪，布洛克就等了他整整五年，这期间甚至还被抓住坐了两年牢。

“更糟糕的，”娜塔莎看向詹姆斯的眼神里满是同情，“我记得圣诞节应该是他们的结婚纪念日。”

他知道自己彻底完了。

“也别太灰心，”她好心安慰道，“你脸上没挂彩，剩下的三肢也还健全，就说明你还是有机会的。你真该看看之前那些追过布洛克的人，那可真是……”她想着想着叹了口气，说，“我觉得他丈夫早死了，这样坚持着有什么意义？”

年轻人缓缓地从沙发上站起来，一副被过多的信息搅得心事重重的样子。

“如果你能帮我在派对后收拾屋子，今晚你可以睡我家的客房。”娜塔莎主动提议。

“谢了，”詹姆斯径直走向门厅去拿自己的外套，“我还是回店里的长沙发上凑活一宿吧。”

2.

安眠药就着酒吞下肚，勉强进入的梦乡中也充斥着各种不愉快。

郎姆洛时而回到了当年的婚礼现场，他这种人的快乐注定都掺杂着沙子一样硌人的忧愁，不但要精神紧张地担心自己花钱雇的“亲朋好友”在宴会上露馅，还得强打起精神应付那位可怕的证婚人，他丈夫的教父。黑手党头目那双埋藏在皱纹里的眼睛带着刃，隔空要把正在宣誓的朗姆洛一层层剥个干净，直到暴露出他的真实身份才算罢休。

他时而回到了他们在一起的最后一天，那是婚后头一个纪念日，圣诞大餐格外隆重，他们用栗子和甜豆塞满烤鸡的肚子，刚把它放进烤箱，他那任性的丈夫就突然要求喝一种很难买到的甜酒。

“我得开车一个多小时才能买回来。”

“那你还不快去，我留在家里盯着锅。”

朗姆洛只好无奈地套上外套，任由得逞的伴侣笑嘻嘻地在家门口替他系好围巾。

“嘿，亲我一口。”临走前朗姆洛的丈夫又腻歪起来，双眼亮晶晶地看着他，一副舍不得的样子。

“瞎腻歪什么，”嘴上这么说，他还是凑近了贴上熟悉的嘴唇，“等我回来。”

他们最后没等到彼此。

朗姆洛在回程的车载广播里听到了这个消息，炸弹袭击，位于市中心的顶层公寓全部焚毁，但尚未确定是否有人员伤亡。反应过来播音员口中的事发地点就是自己的家花了他足足十秒钟，这十秒钟里他麻木地被尾随的便衣警察拽下了车，拷上手铐塞进了那辆挂着熟悉牌号的福特野马里。

熟悉的审讯流程在他身上一一来过，组织上对待叛徒的残酷程度更甚于对付那些穷凶极恶的罪犯，睡眠剥夺、精神药物和水刑轮番上阵，最后他在反射着刺眼探照灯光的囚室里眼睛发炎涕泪齐流，趁着短暂的失明被转移到了警戒级别最高的联邦监狱。

朗姆洛抱着枕头从痛苦的梦境中抽搐着醒来，睁开眼看到的却不是几年来熟悉的那半空空如也的床铺——应该属于他丈夫的枕头上多了一张卡片，上面用毫无特点的打印字体简短地写着：改头换面，爱你如故。新年快乐。

惺忪的大脑瞬间清醒过来，他立刻伸手去摸床单，甚至还留有送信人的余温。

随意披上一件袍子从卧室冲下楼跑到院子里，朗姆洛全程连气也舍不得喘，好像那也会浪费宝贵的时间，机会对他来说从来都是稍纵即逝的。刚过去的圣诞夜下了点雪，清晨干冷又寂静，节日的欢乐永远都有关于温暖的被窝，浑身鸡皮疙瘩的朗姆洛看来是整个社区唯一早起的居民。他赤着脚踩在没过踝骨的积雪里茫然四顾，最后无奈地确认平整的雪地上只有自己孤零零的脚印。

不，不止他一个。突然出现在对面街道的那个穿着黑色风衣的人在白茫茫的视线里格外显眼，朗姆洛喘着粗气远远地和他对视，嘴里喷出来的温暖水汽让他怀疑这一切又只是个梦。

外来客钻进临时停靠在路边的黑色轿车绝尘而去，朗姆洛紧紧盯着它直到再也看不见，然后才抬起冻得发僵的腿脚走回家里，在回到卧室的路上踩出一串湿漉漉的痕迹。

那张卡片还在他的床上。

他拿着它走进浴室，一边刷牙一边翻过来覆过去地看着这寥寥十几个单词，他知道他的丈夫需要帮助，而逃之夭夭需要付出代价。

满嘴牙膏沫的朗姆洛扔下牙刷把卡片撕得细碎，丢进马桶的漩涡里冲走，一个计划在他脑子里形成。

***********

詹姆斯开了瓶店里最便宜的烈酒，一饮而尽后在卡座的沙发上睡了个昏天黑地，再接到朗姆洛的电话时已是下午，他正在打扫大堂的地板。尽管作为帮工工资不高，他却一直很能干，脏活累活一概不推辞，按娜塔莎的话说就是“仿佛这店是他自己家的”。

前一晚表白被拒的尴尬和难堪仍让他心有余悸，詹姆斯犹豫着划开了接听键。

“我有点发烧，”朗姆洛的声音隔着电话听上去真有点浓重的鼻音，这让他几乎立刻想要出门去买药，“不，谢谢，家里有药，我已经吃了。但我现在没法开车又必须去超市采购些东西，你要有空的话能抽空当次司机吗？就开着后院停车场里的那辆红色皮卡来就行。”

詹姆斯把车停在朗姆洛在家随便往窗外一瞄就能看到的地方，安静地坐在车里等着。外面又开始飘起了小雪，他隔着玻璃看到呼啸的北风卷起地上的积雪，立刻伸手把暖气调高了两档，在过于温暖的车厢中脱掉自己的外套和围巾。

男人仿佛是掐着表等到车厢内彻底暖和起来才姗姗来迟地裹着羽绒服开门驾到，拉开车门直接坐进副驾驶，朗姆洛首先冲詹姆斯笑了笑，“节日快乐!”他对待自己的态度就好像昨晚唐突的告白和冷硬的拒绝都不曾发生过一样。

“……老板好。”他也只能拘谨地回答。

“吃了特效药，温度降下来了，就是犯困。”朗姆洛的屁股在皮质座椅上不停挪动以寻找舒服的位置，干燥的嘴唇开合着打了一个哈欠，眼眶里立刻涌出水光，“睡会儿，帮个忙。”

詹姆斯还没反应过来，朗姆洛就直接抢过他的外套盖在自己身上，把那条围巾团成一团充当枕头，斜靠在车玻璃上闭目养神。

“到地方了叫我，”男人把大半张脸埋进柔软的织物里深吸了一口气，“闻起来不赖。”

詹姆斯红着脸扭开了头，强迫自己把注意力放在开车上。

应该不会有人把初次约会的地点选在高速公路边上的超级市场吧？下车时被朗姆洛冷不丁地挽住胳膊，詹姆斯感到自己全身的肌肉立刻紧绷起来，他只能不停地在心里给自己泼冷水，强忍住表面的风平浪静准备好零钱去推购物车。

但和心上人一起走在超市的货架中真的给詹姆斯一种他们是一对儿的感觉，不知道是朗姆洛品味刁钻还是理货员举止刻薄，男人最想要的东西通常都在远超出他身高范围的地方，于是詹姆斯相当乐意一次次地为他效劳。

“大过节的找你出来，麻烦你了，晚上来我家吃饭？”朗姆洛嘴上礼貌地发出邀请，手下却强行往购物车里扔两人份的食材，“意大利菜能习惯？”

“我……呃，”詹姆斯突然觉得身上穿着的高领毛衣有些闷热，“你给什么我吃什么。”

朗姆洛嗤了一声，情不自禁的笑容中有养了条好狗狗似的欣慰。

刚经历过圣诞节血拼的超市顾客并不多，正因为如此，那条黑色的尾巴才格外容易现形。

“老板，”詹姆斯在朗姆洛打开冰箱门往外拿啤酒的时候压低了声音在他耳边提醒，男人大概是没听清楚才下意识地把脸往他的嘴唇上凑，让詹姆斯险些亲到他的脸颊，“我觉得有人跟踪我们。”

朗姆洛没做什么反应，神色如常地又拿了几瓶饮料，“在哪？”他悄悄问道，詹姆斯发现在有必要时，这个男人甚至嘴唇一动不动就能说出话来。

“斜后方，那个拿着购物篮的人，他好像一直尾随我们。”

合上冰箱门，朗姆洛从擦得光亮的玻璃门上飞快地瞥了一眼身后的情况，转过头语气郑重地对詹姆斯耳语道：“听着，我觉得你是对的。”

来自老板的权威论断让年轻人一下子紧张起来，他知道朗姆洛有着复杂的背景，现在该怎么办？他需要挺身而出还是按兵不动？

他们神情严肃地对视了几秒，最后还是憋不住的朗姆洛先笑出了声，“傻小子，我看他就是个恐同的可怜虫吧！”

3

晚餐好得过分，可惜吃了感冒药的朗姆洛只能喝点味道浓郁的杂菜汤，詹姆斯一个人解决了两瓶半马莎拉酒，玻璃杯和汤碗撞在一起，暖烘烘的热意让人昏昏欲睡。

“我上楼去阳台抽根烟，你来吗？”朗姆洛拽了条毯子披在身上，冲詹姆斯抬了抬下巴。

为了能跟在男人身后欣赏他上楼时扭动的臀部，他哪能说不呢？

他们一起靠在栏杆上漫无目的地聊天，芬芳的烟草和干冷清新的空气在口腔和肺里来回循环，这会是个很好的开始，詹姆斯心想，于是他毫无保留地坦白了自己的故事。

“你都三十五岁了？”朗姆洛挑起眉毛毫不掩饰自己的惊讶，“你看上去只有二十出头。”

他相当受用地摸了摸自己的下巴，“我是长了张娃娃脸。”

“所以，”男人掸了掸烟灰，随口问道，“你在你的祖国，罗马尼亚，有家庭吗？”

詹姆斯顿了顿，语带落寞地说：“……曾经有。”

“发生了什么？”

这张年轻的脸庞上闪过一瞬沧桑的神情，但朗姆洛没留心在詹姆斯身上，他的注意力全在楼下街巷的拐角处紧盯着他们的陌生人和对面亮着灯的窗口处那慌忙躲闪的身影上。

“……我猜我做过很多错事，伤透他的心了。”

话里的那个“他”让朗姆洛重新看向詹姆斯，他的帮工从未把眼神从他身上移开过，漂亮的眼睛是奇异的绿色，满溢着希冀和一点哀伤，这让他觉得自己坚硬又疲倦的心脏被反复地揪起又扔下。

朗姆洛扑上去亲吻詹姆斯的时候热情得过分，他像担心年轻人会逃掉一样格外用力，吮吸和搅动中连腮帮子都感到发麻。对方只愣了眨眼一下，就立刻积极的回应，他紧紧箍住男人的身体让他们坚硬的胸膛贴在一起，隔着皮肤和衣物，两颗心脏在摩擦中越搏动越有力。在被男人引导着抱在一起离开阳台往屋里撤退的时候，詹姆斯几乎确定今晚他们会发生些什么，早在超市时朗姆洛就给出了最明显的暗示——收银台前为了凑单，他随手拿了盒安全套扔进购物车里。

谁知刚迈进温暖的室内，詹姆斯甚至还没舔够朗姆洛整齐的齿列，男人就轻巧地从他有力的钳制中挣脱了出来。

“晚安，”朗姆洛拿手背擦了擦嘴巴，脸色和呼吸几秒钟就恢复如常，“客房在右手边。”

被晾在原地傻愣愣地站着，詹姆斯一下觉得百感交集。他一直杵到两腿发麻才下楼轻手轻脚地收拾干净了杯盘狼藉的餐厅和厨房，坐在黑着灯的客厅里喝完了剩下的半瓶酒。

詹姆斯终于感到困意准备睡觉时夜晚已过了一大半，经过朗姆洛的卧室门口，他只觉得胸口一阵发紧，好像只有打开眼前的这扇门，冲进去做些什么才能彻底发泄这折磨人的苦闷。

于是他真的，用人造的义肢按动了冰冷的门把手 ，轻轻地，没有一点声音。但这看似轻薄的门板又实在太沉重了，现在的他还推不开。

小心翼翼地控制好力道让门把手归位，詹姆斯强迫自己必须头也不回地走向客房，他差点做了错事，但好在朗姆洛已经睡了，他什么都不知道。

晴朗的黑幕上有月光透过拉不严的窗帘照进宽敞的主卧室，这一点光线足以让整夜没合眼的男人在又一个漫漫长夜的某个瞬间，眼看着紧闭的房门上金属的门把手从门外被重重压下去，又轻轻抬起来。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

又一夜宿醉过后，詹姆斯直睡到日晒三竿才昏昏沉沉地醒过来，他用右手掌根揉着胀痛的太阳穴，艰难地抬起眼皮。

房子里静得可怕。他发现朗姆洛早就已经出门了，厨房里残留着一点烟火的香气，餐桌上还剩着一份早餐，煎培根、炒蛋和一杯冷掉的牛奶。

他端起盘子趿拉着拖鞋四处走动，一边吃一边留心观察，一遍遍确认这套房子里只有独居男人才能留下的痕迹。

一阵轻微的、不易被察觉的响动被詹姆斯灵敏的耳朵所捕捉，他花了几秒钟凝神听了听——在大门外，那是用工具撬锁的声音。他的下意识让他十分不怕死的扑上去用身体抵住门板然后拴上门链，外面的人撬开了锁，推门时被链条挡住，透过缝隙詹姆斯看清了闯入者的脸——两个，目光凶狠，全身黑衣。

暴徒毫不犹豫地抽出枪打断门栓链，詹姆斯很识相地立刻从门板上弹开，当他慌不择路地从厨房跳窗逃跑时，已经有几发子弹从他身边飞过了。

脚上的拖鞋早就已经跑丢，穿着单薄的睡衣赤脚奔驰在雪地上的感觉可真不怎么样。闯入者们兵分两路，一个紧追不舍跟在他后面，还有一个开车绕道，詹姆斯估计对方是想在下个路口截住自己。

但这些杀手无疑是外地人，行动全靠GPS导航，在这片街区混了几个月的詹姆斯知道好几条被定位系统遗漏的偏僻小道。拐进小小的巷子里，詹姆斯边跑边掀翻每一个他能看到的垃圾桶，不遗余力地给后面的人制造障碍。

这时一个倒霉的、骑着自行车的路人出现在詹姆斯的视野中，可能他衣冠不整气喘吁吁，对着自行车目露凶光的样子有点太可怕，那个人立刻想掉头离开，但巷子太窄，掉头颇需要些技术和时间。

把那个瘦弱的骑行者从他的车座子上提起来没费詹姆斯多少力气，“对不住了。”他扛着车麻利地掉了个头，自己一跃而上骑着车加速逃跑，离目的地还有两百米的时候，詹姆斯发现追杀他的人已经被甩掉了——他们一定也看到了警察局的指示路牌。

詹姆斯跳下自行车三步并两步地冲进警察局，还没开口就觉察到了异样，大厅里今天挤满了人，一半是穿着制服的警察，还有一半明显是便衣警察，一屋子正在开大会的警官都齐刷刷地抬头盯着闯进来的詹姆斯，有几个人的手直接放到了枪套上。

“……我报案。”詹姆斯狼狈地双手举过头顶，身体转了一圈，向所有人示意他没有武器。

“啥案？”

“谋杀!”

“杀谁？”

“我。”

在座的十几个警察同时皱起了眉头，疑惑且嫌弃的。

“我是说，”詹姆斯立刻反应过来他措辞的巨大漏洞，“谋杀未遂，而且是入室谋杀。”

“地点？”坐在桌子后的警长扯了张登记表问道。

詹姆斯迈步上前，报出了那个熟悉的地址，他后知后觉地发现自己的双脚生疼。

“等会儿，”一位看上去资历很深的便衣警察突然打断正在做记录的警长，转头问詹姆斯，“房主是叫布洛克.朗姆洛对吗？”

“……是的？”詹姆斯不确定自己是否做出了对老板有利的回答，毕竟眼前这位独眼戴着眼罩的黑人警官看上去可不那么友好。

他用他仅剩的一只眼严肃地把詹姆斯从头打量到脚，重重叹了口气，招呼道：“小伙子，你跟我来。伙计们，起来干活了，顺便找套像样的衣服和鞋子给他穿。”

本地警察的办公室里凌乱且拥挤，他们随便找了相邻的两张椅子坐下，黑人警官有种把他驾到的地方都变成自己地盘的本事，所以詹姆斯猜他一定是个领导。

他先出示了一下自己的证件，詹姆斯注意到了他的名字：尼克.弗瑞，然后这位黑人警察开口道：“跟我说说这件事情的来龙去脉。”

詹姆斯不安地搓了搓手，用带着口音的英语回答：“我起床吃早餐时两个男人破门而入，拿着枪冲我射击，我跳窗户逃走他们就一直追……”

“你在布洛克.朗姆洛家过夜了？”黑人警官的表情一下变得复杂起来，“跟我说说前一天的情况，”弗瑞想了想又补充道，“尤其是晚上。”

“我不觉得这和今天早上发生的事情有什么关联。”詹姆斯拒绝回答，但他不得不承认这一切是可以联系到一起的，对他们进行超市跟踪和入户谋杀的一定是同一伙人，他只是担心自己和警方的对话会给朗姆洛招来麻烦。

觉察到年轻人的语带保留，弗瑞轻轻笑了笑，看来又被他拿下了一个，“请你相信我们是来保护你们的安全的，你当然是无辜的，”年长的警官顿了顿才继续说，“当然，你的老板也是无辜的。”

“现在，先跟我说说，你在布洛克·朗姆洛的夜总会里已经工作多久了？你们是怎么认识的？”

做笔录用了半个多小时的时间，詹姆斯签字确认以后马上想要离开，警察局还是让他觉得浑身不自在。

“你先穿这套凑活凑活，”一个年轻的警官抱着一套便服敲门走进来，“已经是能找到的最大号了。”

詹姆斯接过衣服道谢，上下打量了一下对方，金发碧眼，高大强壮，仪表堂堂，像是仪仗队里站在最前面扛着美国国旗的那种小伙子。

“医院那边已经联系好了。”年轻人对尼克.弗瑞汇报道。

“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”黑人警官对下属的高效率感到满意，“詹姆斯，你别走，让他带你去医院治疗，你今晚先住在病房里。”

他们刚走到警察局门口，一个神色慌张戴着骑行头盔的人就冲了进来，“我要报案!有歹徒拦路抢劫自行车!”受害人不安地环顾四周试图引起大厅里忙作一团的警察们的注意，却不巧正好碰到了试图遮脸的詹姆斯。

“嗨，就是他!”

4.

朗姆洛戴着副墨镜走在街上，乔装或者修饰对他来说都是次要的，只是被光敏性眼炎折磨了很多年，他除了把自己训练成昼伏夜出的夜行动物外，墨镜也成了他白天出行的必需品。

天一亮他就出门了，趁着那个傻愣愣的詹姆斯还熟睡的时候。朗姆洛觉得自己应该尽量避免和对方不必要的独处，说真的，那让他有种想要擦枪走火的冲动。

逃之夭夭还需要做很多准备，他们需要新的身份、护照、武器还有银行账户。

朗姆洛太过投入地思考着逃跑计划，直到从身侧的街口突然窜出来的袭击者猛地捂住他的嘴时才觉察到危险，他立即用胳膊肘反击，却被身后高大的歹徒躲过，体型差让他的攻势明显打击力不足，朗姆洛被提着领子拎起来后又被屈辱地摁在墙上动弹不得。他趁机咬牙狠狠地后仰，用脑袋去砸这个大个子的喉结，这招很奏效，对方立刻松开了钳制转而捂住自己的脖子痛苦地干呕起来。朗姆洛把自己从墙上揭下来，喘了几口粗气恢复体力后又不解恨地上前补了几脚，然后一把揪掉那人扣在头上的兜帽。

金灿灿的头发晃了他的眼。

“妈的……史蒂夫？”

他立刻转身想走，却被从马路对面走过来的弗瑞堵住了去路。

“我太遗憾了，布洛克，堕落的生活毁了你的好身手，十年前根本没人有能耐把你摁在墙上。”

“长官。”朗姆洛下意识地把脚跟撞在一起然后站得笔直，下一秒就忿忿地低下了头，责怪自己长年累月形成的，克服不了的非条件反射。

独眼的老狐狸冲他笑了笑，“这是史蒂夫，顶替了你的位置，他一直是个好苗子，在学校就破了你当年创下的记录。”

朗姆洛不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“记录就是用来打破的，长官。”他一点没嫉妒，毕竟他和史蒂夫很熟，这金发小子还是个新兵蛋子的时候他就当上了教官，就如尼克.弗瑞当年对他一样，朗姆洛几乎把自己所会的一切都传授给了史蒂夫，除了最后的一点点他这条老猫关键时刻用以保命的小伎俩。

“据我所知，你出狱之后可不怎么老实，我说真的，夜总会？脱衣舞？”弗瑞的表情堪称痛心疾首。

“总得生存吧，警察具备的技能并不能让我这种有坐牢前科的人找到正经工作，但我做卧底时学会的一切让我还混得不错。”

“你还在怪我把你关了两年？”弗瑞瞪大了他仅剩的那只眼睛。

“那我该谢你什么？让我和结膜炎相亲相爱下半辈子？”

“讲点道理，联邦监狱是唯一一处黑手党的杀手闯不进去的地方。”

朗姆洛梗着脖子没说话，如果不是一行鼻涕突然冒出来，他这副死不悔改的倔样可能会更有说服力。

“你可真是……”尼克弗瑞想起来朗姆洛从来都能让他在十分钟内就偏头疼发作。

“长官……们，”一直胆战心惊地旁观两位前辈争吵的史蒂夫打起了圆场，“咱们不是还有正事要说？”

圣诞假期只有便利店还坚持开门，打包了三杯外带咖啡，朗姆洛勉强和弗瑞一起坐进了警用指挥车的后舱里。

“你丈夫还活着，我们几天前收到线报，他整了容准备返回美国，他一定会来找你。”

朗姆洛没说话，只是抽了张纸擤鼻涕，掀开杯盖让热蒸汽舒缓他红肿的鼻头，思考着应对的说辞。

“你就那么确定这消息可靠？”

“我一开始不确定，”弗瑞把身体靠向椅背，一副胸有成竹的样子，“直到我今早接到了那位詹姆斯.巴恩斯的报案。”

朗姆洛的脸沉下来，詹姆斯固然好骗，但还是太老实了。

“我得说我赞成你的计划，至少是部分赞成，”弗瑞分析着朗姆洛的动机，“找个替罪羊让黑手党相信那就是你的丈夫，好让真的他逃之夭夭，”高级警官的脸上又一次习惯性地出现了失望的神色，“只是我一没想到你依然试图骗过警方，二没想到你现在连做警察的底线都要触碰……”

“……以民众安全为先。”朗姆洛干巴巴地接过话，他得承认詹姆斯何其无辜，只是他的职业生涯里充满着各种各样的不择手段，他做过很多十恶不赦的事情好让罪犯们相信他也是其中一员，当卧底当得太成功，以至于有时连朗姆洛自己也忘了他还是个警察，而且关于他丈夫的一切都让他留有私心。

弗瑞沉沉地叹了口气，他不知道多少次感慨过自己仅有一只眼，所以看人有偏差，“我从来都想对你网开一面，但这次，你必须配合警方把他缉拿归案，你也应该明白这是最好的结局。他只是经济犯罪，不会被判死刑，但是黑手党，他们是真的想要他的命。”

朗姆洛头一次发现他想反驳但张不开嘴，并且还不得不承认，他的长官、他的老师，从来都是该死地正确的。

5.

詹姆斯坐在病床上，百无聊赖地挖着配餐里的鸡蛋布丁，看着电视里的深夜新闻。他不明白为什么那些黑衣人要找上他，他只是个没钱没背景的小人物，无足轻重到就连轮班监视他的警察们也有点不耐烦，在门口守了半宿的警官刚才打着哈欠去楼下买烟，临走前还不忘关照一下詹姆斯，问他需不需要自己帮忙捎些什么。

假期里的医院除了急诊和妇产科，其余的病房里都空荡荡的，捡了条命后的心有余悸让詹姆斯调小了电视音量留心着门外的一切风声，果然，走廊尽头传来了皮鞋踏在地板上的脚步声，不可能是夜间巡视的护士，她们四十分钟前才刚推着小车把有人的病房都逛了一遍。

詹姆斯匆忙翻身下床手忙脚乱地穿上运动鞋系好鞋带，趴在门缝上听着动静。那脚步声越来越近，又突然在中途停下，詹姆斯趁机冒险把门开了个小缝探头去看，有个黑衣壮汉正拐进位于走廊中央的护士站。

他赶紧夺门而逃，踮着脚一路冲向走廊尽头，在坐电梯还是走楼梯之间犹豫了两秒，然后拍亮了电梯的下行按钮，同时身体正对着楼梯口，做好了两手准备。

在杀手发现他之前，身后的电梯门就叮地敞开，詹姆斯一钻进去就赶紧摁下关门键，出于习惯他先按亮了“1”，马上发现这是个错误的决定，只能懊恼着又按亮了“B1”。

他咬着手指看到发光荧幕上的数字一点点减小，没有停顿，畅通无阻地到达了一楼，门再次打开，谢天谢地没有人在等电梯，但从他的方向看出去，又有一伙黑衣人围在服务台前问话，他赶紧偏头往电梯角落移动，还是不幸地和其中一个负责四处搜寻的杀手对上了眼。

电梯门关上的一霎那，詹姆斯正好看到他们朝自己的方向跑过来。

空旷的停车场寥寥停了几辆车，詹姆斯纠结是要躲在某辆车底下还是拔腿逃跑，他既担心倒霉地恰好趴在那伙人的车底盘下被逮个正着，又觉得出口实在太远恐怕自己跑到半路就会被发现，正傻愣着不知所措时，一辆银色的轿车闪着车头灯开了进来，詹姆斯立刻被晃得睁不开眼，被发现的恐慌让他盲目地回身就跑，司机猛踩了一脚油门毫不留情地轰鸣着加速追过来，完全一副要从詹姆斯身上碾过去的架势。

眼看着无路可逃，他甚至琢磨着是撞墙死比较痛苦还是被车轧死比较痛苦。

那辆车又突然刹车停下，就在快要撞断詹姆斯小腿的前一秒，轮胎和地面摩擦发出刺耳的噪音。

詹姆斯承认他快吓尿了，腿软的挪不动窝，连尖叫都提不起力气。

驾驶座上轮廓模糊的司机侧了侧身，啪地关掉了晃眼的车头灯，一脸坏笑地看着詹姆斯，狡猾的黄眼睛里满是坦然的嘲讽。

“操你的！”他顾不上对老板的敬畏或对暗恋对象的温存，狠狠地踹了一脚轮胎，甚直还抡圆了胳膊猛砸了一下车前盖。

要不是有安全带绑着，朗姆洛绝对会笑得背过身去，他打开副驾驶的门锁示意詹姆斯赶紧上车。

“想我了吗？”他在重新发动油门时憋着笑问道。

詹姆斯双手抱胸又生了几秒钟气，才没好气地回答：“还真有点。”

车快要驶上通往出口的上坡时，迎面射过来的灯光就先于开进来的车引起了他们的警惕，朗姆洛赶紧猛打方向盘调头，把车停在了就近的停车位上快速熄火。

那辆黑车在空旷的停车场里绕了一圈，没看到有人的踪迹，就停下来下车依次查看。

布洛克和詹姆斯的车藏在最黑的角落里，他们紧贴着座椅压低身体，觉察到渐渐逼近的脚步声，朗姆洛率先打开安全带翻身跨在了詹姆斯身上，隔着一层层衣服裤子扭着屁股耸动起来。

詹姆斯被噎得吓了一跳，“你又要干什么？”

“少他妈废话，”朗姆洛伸手勾住詹姆斯的脖子在他耳边恶狠狠地警告，“给老子动，我一个人可晃不起来这辆车。”

这招真是又损又有用，他们都听到那个打着手电试图走过来的黑衣人在反应到车里的情况时爆发出的脏话，还是用意大利语说的。

等到那辆黑车一无所获地离开，朗姆洛才坐回原位，咽了口唾沫就重新发动车子，詹姆斯则抹了把脑门上的冷汗。

“去哪里？”疾驰在市区的街道上，詹姆斯问。

朗姆洛没搭理他，任由车里的气氛趋于沉默，又摆出那副忽冷忽热的态度来折磨詹姆斯。

“我们是要去店里躲着避风头吗？”他主动找话说。

“不，”朗姆洛七拐八拐地转了个弯，“娜塔莎已经把店关了，我白天想去拿东西的时候发现连门锁都换了。”

“这婊子。”詹姆斯低声骂了句，有钱赚时一切都好商量，有了麻烦就拍拍屁股自己跑路了。

朗姆洛耸了耸肩丝毫不以为意，他和娜塔莎在合作之初就达成了共识，他们是共富贵的合伙人而不是同患难的好朋友，无论哪一方陷入麻烦另一方都可以随时撤退，虽然他得承认，如果情况反过来自己很可能会手贱地试图拉一把这个女人。

“为什么那么多人都想杀我？”詹姆斯接着问道。

朗姆洛扭头深深地看了年轻人一眼，然后回答：“因为我在阳台上吻了你。”

“这样啊，”他故作轻松地双手交叠放在脑后，摆了个无所谓的姿势，“那我可一点也不后悔。”

他们在一栋不起眼的公寓前停下来，詹姆斯跟着朗姆洛下车，男人主动跟大厅里的公寓管理员打了声招呼，“好久不见!”，穿着制服的工作人员友好地冲他们微笑，“都打扫好了，先生。”

直奔三楼拿钥匙捅开房门，进入漆黑的房间关上门的那一刻詹姆斯突然有种久违的安全感，“这是一处安全屋，我好久没来了，”男人靠在墙壁上四处摸索着，“有点黑，让我先找找开关在哪里……”詹姆斯再次鼓起勇气，一把抱紧身边的朗姆洛，摸着黑试图用自己的嘴唇搜索着对方的。

啪。

门廊的灯明晃晃地在他们头上亮起来。

“找到了。”朗姆洛克制地抿着嘴唇冲詹姆斯笑了笑，礼貌地挣脱开年轻人的怀抱走进客厅，“食物、饮用水、有线电视、桥牌、国际象棋、电子游戏、色情录像……这里什么都应有尽有，”他引着詹姆斯走向卧室参观，“衣橱里也有十几套换洗衣物，你很走运，和他的尺码几乎一样。”

“我和他就有那么像？”詹姆斯突然插话问道，他得承认自己还做着那个白日梦。

朗姆洛被这问题问住了，他认真思考了一会儿，然后毫不留情地坦白，“你们几乎完全不一样，只是大致的轮廓有点像，”他还不忘又补一刀，“而且我手边其实也没有很多选择不是吗？”

关灯前詹姆斯发誓要一夜不睡，好在早晨拦住又要出门独自行动的男人，谁知他只是在半夜困到不行时放任自己眯了一会儿眼，再醒过来就发现屋子里又一次只剩下了自己。

但他学聪明了不少，好好洗漱了一番后对着镜子刮干净了几天来冒出的胡茬，又拉开衣柜换上了里面看起来最贵的那套衣服，谁能拒绝穿衣镜里如实照出来的这个仿佛杂志封面的一样的年轻人呢？

詹姆斯找遍了附近所有已经开业了的小餐馆，终于在两个街区外的小餐厅里找到了正在专心看早报的朗姆洛。

“一杯咖啡，多糖多奶。”詹姆斯大大方方地坐在男人身边的空位上，无视掉他听到自己的声音后不耐烦地翻起的白眼。

“你怎么不好好在屋里呆着？”朗姆洛压低了声音咬牙切齿地问他。

“我不放心你。”詹姆斯微笑着冲红着脸给他端上咖啡的小姑娘道了谢，毫不客气地又往杯子里舀了两勺糖。

朗姆洛狠狠抹了一把脸，在手指缝里用力叹了口气，“你还是没开窍不是么？”他转过椅子强迫詹姆斯看着自己，决心彻底摊牌，“我错了，我是个无耻的骗子，我故意勾引你，只是为了骗追杀我丈夫的黑手党，我对你没有任何感情，我只是想利用你，”他最后一摊手，“这就是事实，我说完了。”

詹姆斯不晓得自己勉强维持的笑容有多难看，他只是低头喝了口咖啡，还是苦，“你自己也不相信这话不是么？关于没有任何感情的那部分？”

朗姆洛这下彻底没屁放了，他扭头把年轻人晾在一边，继续看着手里的报纸。

“值得吗？”詹姆斯等了一会儿，俯身靠近朗姆洛，继续不依不饶地问，“你为他付出了这么多，他除了暗示你让你为他劳心卖命以外还能做什么？你身败名裂的时候他没有出面保护，但我可是冒着生命危险跑出来，只为见你一面。”

朗姆洛合上报纸，把小费压在杯子下面，撂下句“你懂个屁”就起身往门外走。

两辆警车在这时恰好在餐厅门前刹住车，冲下来两组警察。

“谢天谢地，”朗姆洛简直松了口气，他举起双手快步走向满脸严肃的史蒂夫，“就快他妈把我抓走，我实在是受够这个家伙了。”

他坐在车后座回过头眼看着詹姆斯挣扎着被警察们押进车里，让他待在安全屋是弗瑞的指示，所有人都担心这个傻小子一冲动会坏事。

“又一张给你的卡片。”坐在副驾驶的弗瑞把那张小纸片递给他，朗姆洛这才后知后觉地发现时间过得这么快，一转眼跨年夜就到了，“‘今晚十二点，山间别墅见’，要收网了，布洛克。”


	3. Chapter 3

6

掀开衣服把窃听器粘在身上，瞄了一眼时间：晚上十一点。朗姆洛又灌下一口凉透的咖啡，今晚他总忍不住感到躁动，期待和忧虑并存。

“我那个帮工，”他试图和史蒂夫攀谈，即使套不出有用的话好歹也是消磨时间，“你们准备拿他怎么办？”

金发的警官抛给他一个奇怪的眼神，他忖度着觉得这不算泄密，才谨慎地开口，“盯着他，保护他安全，等这一切结束之后把他放了。”

朗姆洛难得有良心地松了口气。

“你会爱上每个你要骗的男人吗？”史蒂夫想不到自己会让这个如此冒犯的问题脱口而出，但他确实一直纳闷着，自己的教官，学生时代的榜样，为什么会为了一个自己要去逮捕的罪犯而不顾一切。

男人不好意思地干笑了一声，不知是哽咽还是嗤笑的动静卡在他的喉咙里不上不下。

“这话是老尼克让你问我的？”朗姆洛反问道，他还记得事情败露以后自己的长官气急败坏的样子，他发誓要不是当时小队里有眼疾手快的同事抢先一步夺过弗瑞身上的枪，他的老师绝对会一枪崩了自己。

“……这很复杂，”朗姆洛琢磨着开口，“迄今为止，我觉得每一步都错得离谱但又不得不这么做。”

“你的原则和责任呢？”史蒂夫不想生气，但他就是不能理解。

男人这回真的被他的学生逗笑了，他知道老弗瑞现在为什么如此器重史蒂夫了，他在谋略上还需磨练，但好在和他相比，是个完全听话的兵。

“问这种话的人一定没结过婚。”

十一点半，所有指挥车内监控设备调试完毕，摄像头和窃听器工作正常，狙击小队包围住别墅隐藏好行踪，根本没人理会詹姆斯无助地控诉他的人权被侵犯，被带进其中一辆车里强摁着坐下，史蒂夫刚刚拿手铐把他的左手铐在了椅子腿上，“好好待着，伙计，”他冲詹姆斯露出一个假笑，“过了今晚你就自由了。”

朗姆洛在几十双眼睛的注视下走进他们诸多房产中的一处，位于郊外的别墅里。车里的监视器漆黑一片，只有朗姆洛的呼吸声和脚步声从外放音箱中传出来。

“打开灯，我们这儿看不见。”史蒂夫对着麦克风发出指示。

朗姆洛没有照做，事实上他现在对自己的学生对自己发号施令这件事有点不爽，尽管办砸过不少案子，但专业水准他还是有自信能高出在座的所有同行。

凭着记忆穿过门廊走近客厅，他听到屋子里有低低的交谈声，意大利语的。

朗姆洛下意识地想跑，脚步后退，后背却碰开了墙壁上的开关。

骤然明亮起来的客厅并没有让等在客厅里的人表现出惊讶，唯一一个坐在沙发上的转过他满是银丝的脑袋，“晚安，”老人用意大利语向他问好，考虑到他二代移民的身份，下一句话就贴心地换成了英语，“我的孩子，来这儿坐下，我们一起等。”

“……那是他的教父吗？”史蒂夫难以置信地指着监视屏幕问道，得到肯定的回答后，信息互通的警用电台传来了狙击小队的请示，“是否开火？”问话的是杰克.罗林斯，朗姆洛原来的搭档，没了只眼睛也能百发百中的狙击手，史蒂夫毫不怀疑他可能是在场最关心朗姆洛安危的人。

“先别动，”史蒂夫眼看着屏幕里的朗姆洛僵硬地走上前坐在黑手党头目对面，“我们先看看情况。”

“我待他就如同对待亲生儿子，”微笑地看着男人入座，老绅士和颜悦色地回忆起往事，“每个意大利人都希望有个像他那样的儿子，英俊、健壮、聪明、对他的教父和家族忠心耿耿……”

朗姆洛不想承认，一直站在他背后的三个人让自己后背发麻，他认识他们，婚宴时他们是首席保镖，最擅长背后捅刀或者是用绳子把人勒死。

“他靠着那独一无二的洗钱手段为我赚了上亿的财富，我呢，我给他我的宠爱、我的尊重、我的财产，他曾是黑手党的太子爷，我毫无疑问的接班人。”

“嘿!”一直旁观的詹姆斯看不下去了，“你们看不出来这老家伙不是好东西吗？都愣着干什么？”

“闭嘴!”一车的警察同时冲他暴喝。

“有一天他突然满脸红光地找上我，那还是个半夜，而他来都是个讲礼貌的好孩子，从不会故意打扰他的爹地，可想而知那时他有多激动，”老人说到这里顿了顿，立刻有人递上一杯醒好的红酒，朗姆洛注意到那是他几年前随手买来放在家里的，黑手党教父浅浅呷了一口，翻手把剩下的酒液都泼在白色的兔毛地毯上，一大滩像血似的。“太酸了，婊子才会看上的口味。”

朗姆洛确信自己肯定活不过今晚了。

“一个跳脱衣舞的男人，”老人继续说，“我记得自己当时这么问他：‘这就是你的结婚对象？这就是将要分享你的荣耀、你的财富、你的余生的人？’，他还是傻笑着点头，你知道，在西西里，我们管这种状况叫‘遭了霹雳’。”

朗姆洛不安地看着墙上的挂钟，还剩十五分钟跨年。

“因为我爱我的教子，所以我强迫自己带着祝福和微笑去当婚礼的证婚人，好伴侣不问出处，这我知道，我太太在嫁给我之前也在赌场里跳过大腿舞。 ”声音低沉的教父疲惫地用手肘撑住自己皮肤松弛的下巴，显然他很久没有说过这么多话了，“但他没有我当年的好眼力，他漂亮的眼睛中看不中用，和一个条子结了婚。”

这话竟让朗姆洛无言以对，他丈夫看男人的眼光确实比较差。

“我调查了你快一年，从方方面面肯定了我的判断，还确认你还没对我的家族造成任何实质性的伤害，布洛克，这是你能活到今天的唯一原因。”

“我那时找他摊牌，给他一个月的时间，在圣诞节之前摆脱这荒唐的婚姻。毕竟当个鳏夫总比当囚犯好。”

听到这话，所有几年来一直跟进这件案子的警察都纷纷抬起了头。

“后来你就知道了，他那时太贪心，又想保护你还惦记着我的钱，一颗炸弹做圣诞礼物不算什么。我知道他没被炸死，但忘了吩咐手下的人到底要怎么处置他，年龄大了记不住事，反正他再也不是个健全的人了。”

黑手党教父以为合盘托出会让一直云里雾里的男人精神崩溃，但朗姆洛是个硬汉，比这刻薄一百倍的精神折磨他都受过好几轮，他只是默默地听着，咬紧牙关，直挺挺地坐在沙发上。

又过去了五分钟。

僵持了一会儿，他丈夫的教父起身，拄着拐杖在客厅里来回踱步，“多好的品味啊，这些艺术品，这样的装修风格，只有我的教子才能配得上。”

朗姆洛知道他在搜索，找他们的保险箱。

“他整了容，移植了声带，以此摆脱掉所有的追杀，还给你送了信要来找你，我了解他，他会说到做到的。”老人示意他的手下掀翻书架，沉重的家具砸坏了地板，书架后面贴着壁纸的墙壁空无一物。

一只枪管顶上朗姆洛的后脑勺，他听到子弹上膛的声音。

“壁炉后面，”他闭上眼喊出声，“第三排从左数第五块砖，那是开关。”

另外的手下探身进壁炉，摸索着找到那处机关伸手一按，果然弹出来一个银光闪闪的保险柜。

教父看了眼朗姆洛，那神情已然和看具尸体差不了多少了，“密码，这位先生？”

“我不知道，”朗姆洛耸了耸肩，拿同样的话回敬这个老家伙，“他从来不告诉我这些，你要是了解他，就知道我说的是实……”

话还没说完，一个巴掌就甩到了他的脸上，那声音响到连一直监听着的几个警察都呻吟着摘掉了耳机揉着耳朵，朗姆洛被打懵了，他很多很多年没挨过这样的揍了，一瞬间震惊盖过了恐惧，他耳朵里响得快要爆炸，下颌差点被从关节处打得脱落出来，惯于近身肉搏的肌肉记忆让他立刻从地上爬起来反击，又被黑手党们七手八脚地摁回地毯上强迫着趴住。

“再次请求开火。”埋伏了将近半个小时的狙击小队第二次请示。

史蒂夫咬住自己整齐的后槽牙又死死拧着金色的眉毛，开火固然能救下朗姆洛，但无疑，会让他们的通缉犯再一次逃之夭夭。

“再等等。”

“你他妈的疯了!”詹姆斯一直试图挣开手铐，唯一能支配的右手伤痕累累，“他们对他动手了，你到底有没有良心？”

史蒂夫没回头，只是重重地砸了一下控制台，“他能受得住，这是布洛克.朗姆洛。”

“你不知道？”教父又重复了一遍，他抬头看了看表，离新年还有十分钟。

“我再给你五分钟，要是你的丈夫还不出现，你的脑袋就是跨年夜头一个爆开的烟花。”

所有的人都不敢出声，有的掐着表有的盯着屏幕，全神贯注于事态的变化。

两分钟后，一个狂奔着的身影出现在监视器内，他们一直以来朝思暮想的头号逃犯的首次亮相简直堪称连滚打爬，连打开门把手都顾不上，径直撞开了别墅的大门。

“你还真别说，”史蒂夫如释重负般地卸了浑身的力气转头冲詹姆斯打趣道，“这人长得真和你挺像……”

一整条金属的假肢和一副七零八落的警用手铐孤零零地扔在椅子上。

史蒂夫觉得自己差点猝死。

“我操!”朗姆洛崩溃的声音很快透过窃听器传来，“你他妈的是什么毛病？”这话肯定是对着不知死活的詹姆斯说的。

“哦，”老人见状假惺惺地鼓了鼓掌，“好消息，布洛克，你丈夫真的在乎你。”他冷冷地瞟了詹姆斯一眼，“现在，我的孩子，打开你的保险箱。”

“他、不是、我丈夫!”朗姆洛直接把脑袋磕在了地板上，看着詹姆斯空荡荡的袖管，这傻小子为了他不顾一切的这股冲动气得他浑身哆嗦。

黑手党的头目不为所动，他知道每个卧底都是演技派，更何况朗姆洛这种特别出众的。

“我想这问题很好分辨，“老人用手势调动两把冲锋枪转头对准詹姆斯，“看看这个勇敢的年轻人能不能打开这个存着属于我的七千万欧元的保险柜。”

西装革履的詹姆斯随着移动的枪口缓缓走向壁炉，经过倒在地上的朗姆洛身边时，他忍不住看了他一眼，男人被打破的嘴角还在往外渗着血，他无声地开阖嘴唇，冲他说，TiAmo。

这句意大利语詹姆斯还是知道的，我爱你。

他在保险柜前站定，发现这个锁不仅需要输对密码，还需要指纹确认。

他盲目地按下第一个数字。

尽管知道希望渺茫，一直握着通讯器的史蒂夫还是迟迟不肯指挥，还没到最后一刻，他还不能——

砰的一声巨响让指挥车里所有的警察都哆嗦了一下，总指挥官弗瑞撞开了车门直接迈进来，众人还没来得及向他敬礼，他就暴躁地把史蒂夫推向一边，劈手夺过那个通讯器，“开火，罗林斯，快他妈的开火!”

老弗瑞着急得劈了叉的大嗓门传进了朗姆洛的耳朵里，他用力掀翻压在身上的暴徒，赶在任何一方开火之前扑向詹姆斯把他护在了自己身下。

就在他们相拥着倒在地上的那一瞬间，四面八方的子弹就穿过落地窗射了进来，被突袭的黑手党甚至来不及反击就被打成了筛子。

“报告，全歼，亚历山大·皮尔斯已死。”朗姆洛顶着浑身的玻璃碴子向指挥处报告，他咽下满口的鲜血，恶狠狠地厉声发誓，“还有，史蒂夫，老子一定要干死你。”

他狼狈地从詹姆斯身上下来，极度紧张后的肌肉不听使唤，他扶着墙壁勉强让自己站起来，把冰凉的手伸进衣服里扯掉贴在皮肤上的窃听器扔在脚下踩碎，居高临下的姿势让他看清了半分钟前还在对他耀武扬威的黑帮教父，真好，他死得很惨。

下一秒朗姆洛就被强烈的失落击穿了心脏，那一点点幸存的狂喜很快被他丈夫最后也没有出现的事实破坏得一点也不剩。他感到所有的内脏都痉挛在一起，如果不是胃里空空如也他大概会直接吐出来，但现在他只能弓起身子无助地倚着墙等待下一次振作。

朗姆洛确定这会是他最后一次感到失望。

“嘿，”同样惊魂未定的詹姆斯也跟着从地上爬起来，除了丢了条假胳膊，他没受到任何伤害，“你刚才说你爱我。”

男人无声地点了点头。

“那你还爱他吗？”

男人还是点了点头，他对这个事实坦然极了，一码事归一码事，他现在既想把自己的丈夫打得六亲不认，又想死心塌地的和他过下半辈子，有机会的话。

“这事儿可真麻烦，”詹姆斯佯装难为情地再次研究起那个保险柜，随意地伸手在上面戳了几下，“你看这样解决成么？”

输满数字的密码框闪着欢快的绿光，詹姆斯又接着把右手的食指贴向指纹锁。

柜门开了。

“新年快乐。”他颇为得意地转身看向朗姆洛，他丈夫此时脸上的表情简直是他下半辈子最滑稽的笑料。

“七位数，”朗姆洛总算找回了自己的声带，“七位数你就把自己整成了这样？”

詹姆斯笑着说：“改头换面，看起来仍然是你喜欢的类型？”

然而迎面朝他飞过来的一把椅子让詹姆斯暂时笑不出来了。

FIN

彩蛋：

这他妈可真尴尬。

被弗瑞命令着上山来到别墅去请朗姆洛，史蒂夫心惊胆战地越过挤满验尸官和法医的客厅，刚一踏进昔日屋主人们的卧室，就看到男人正骑着他的帮工把对方压在床上，他们的嘴唇胶着着黏在一起，裤子也脱了一大半。

他发誓那声咳嗽是真的是被口水呛到而不是有意想要打断他们。

他们又磨又蹭的动作猛然停下来，詹姆斯立刻扯过被单遮住朗姆洛正对着门口的光裸后背，然后似笑非笑地看了史蒂夫一眼。

这走了狗屎运的傻小子。

金发的警官在心中腹诽。

“等我十分钟，不，五分钟。”他听见自己的教官对他的新欢做出承诺。

重新穿戴整齐后，朗姆洛平复好这一晚上百转千回的情绪，难得一本正经地主动找到了弗瑞。

令人尊敬的警官正背对着他向下属发出指示，朗姆洛突然发现他的老师，他的上司，他很多年来奋斗的目标已经老了，身板不再挺拔笔直，声音不再底气十足，光溜溜的黑脑袋上冒出来的短短的发茬也都泛起了白色。

“长官。”他出声报道。

尼克弗瑞的反应甚至也不如从前敏捷，他让他等了几秒才缓缓扭过头，冲他递过来一张纸片。

“我们炸开保险柜以后发现的。”

朗姆洛当然知道那是什么，七千万欧元的支票。

有医疗官围上来替他脸上的伤口清洁包扎，老弗瑞故意不看鼻青脸肿的朗姆洛，只是出神地盯着远处城市里此起披伏的新年烟火，忍不住叹了口气，说：“他可真走运，警察除掉了追杀他的黑手党，自己又彻底改头换面，连丈夫也都抛到一边，这回可真是逃之夭夭了。”

消毒水让朗姆洛皱起了眉头，从牙缝里嘶出冷气来。

“是啊，这混球。”

指挥官重新打量着朗姆洛，注意到他系乱了扣子的，下摆对不齐的衬衫和敞开的领口处新鲜的牙印。

“就又这么草率的决定了？”弗瑞意有所指地问。

“也不算草率，”朗姆洛含着一嘴的棉球勉强答话，“我这回好歹也考察了几个月。”

“这一个比上一个强点，”他的领导勉勉强强地点了点头，“也只是强一点点，我是说，勉强到及格线。”

简单地清创包扎后，朗姆洛礼貌地向每个同事道了谢，准备钻回他那被打得千疮百孔的家之前，他问弗瑞：“这是我们最后一次见面了吗？”

他的长官正抽着烟，响亮地嗤了一声，“我希望如此。”

朗姆洛只好苦笑着告诫自己要习惯，他的快乐总掺着硌人的忧愁。

“事实上，我还在为你上回结婚瞒着我而生气呢。”老弗瑞接着说。

朗姆洛确信他脸上的伤口又裂开了，因为他笑得实在太剧烈。

“我发誓，长官，您这回一定是证婚人。”

FIN


End file.
